Into the Pages
by WickedHobbitoftheWest
Summary: Have you ever noticed how many books Raven reads? When Raven meets this strange girl who claims to have powers, her reading will finally come in handy. The Teen Titans are transported into various works of fiction and in order to survive they will depend


D/N: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the books that will be mentioned in this story.

Author's Note: So this is my first Teen Titan fanfiction I have been wanting to post one up for so long that now I am finally doing it, I guess I might as well before I head off for school. If this story sounds anything like other fanfics that you have read before or maybe have even written before, my apologies, I am not trying to steal your stuff I swear I have had an idea for this since Episode 257-494.

This is my views on the RaeBB shipper business: I am a strong supporter of it especially since I saw the episode Spellbound, but in all honesty I don't think it will ever happen. But what I do think will continue happening is that the creators will drop hints here and there because I personally think they have feelings for each other or at least one of them does for the other as will be revealed in this fanfiction. I really enjoy reading the fanfics when the characters stay as much in character as possible which is what I am going to try to do, but since I am a RaeBB shipper I am going to have a little romance in it, the way I figure that if it ever does happen it will happen this way. Enjoy! And keep on believing. No flamers because of the couple if you don't like it simply don't read it!

Untitled till I come up with a clever title.

Chapter 1: Raven the Bookworm

It was another warm sunshine day in Jump City. All of its teenager residents were either outside hanging out at the beach of the nearby park, or having a blast hanging out with friends in the outlet malls or just simply walking around. All of the teenagers that is except for one: Raven Roth.

Raven was up in her room as usual, absorbed in a new book, as usual, with her curtains drawn and candles lit. Her violet eyes swished back and forth across the page taking in the story that was being magically laid out for her. It was coming close to an end this book; she only had about ten more pages to go.

There suddenly came a knock at her door. Annoyed, with whoever had interrupted her she got up and went over to the door. The door swooshed open to reveal Starfire standing before her wearing pink sunglasses and instead of her normal purple boots, small sandals on her feet.

"What do you want, Starfire?"

"Raven, I was wondering if you did not wish to join us as we journey to the beach."

"No thanks, I'll pass Starfire."

"Oh but please, Raven it will be so much fun! Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg are bringing all sorts of instruments to provide us with hours of entertainment and "

"Sorry, Starfire, I would much rather stay here and finish reading my book. I am almost done."

Starfire lifted up her sunglasses and placed them neatly on top of her head.

"Oh? You have finished that giant volume which has taken you about a month to read?"

"Almost I am on the last few pages."

"I see, what is the title?"

"_Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrell_."

"Well, I will keep you no longer from your task. But if you change your mind you know where to find us, yes?"

Raven nodded. They said goodbye to one another and Raven quickly shut the door again. She went back over to her humungous volume and finished reading the last ten pages. With a satisfied sigh she closed the book and stared at the cover. She loved books, almost as much as she loved herbal tea, which was a lot. Raven opened the back cover of the book to check the due date.

"Darn it, it's a day late. I might as well return it now before I have to pay a bigger fee."

"_And maybe I can go and check out another book"_, she thought to herself happily.

After rummaging around her room in search of her library card, she made her way out the door. As she was levitating towards the library a thought crossed her mind to let the rest of her friends know where she was. _"Just in case anything happens"_, she thought.

She called Robin, his face appeared on the screen of her communicator.

"Hey Raven, did you change your mind? Are you going to join us?"

"Actually Robin, I just wanted to let you know that I am heading to the library…" She paused thinking about this before adding, "and I suppose I will come and join you guys."

"Alright sounds great!"

"Only on one condition though," Raven warned her voice becoming serious.

"Okay, what's that?"

"I am free to just sit on a towel and read, don't try to make me play any games with you and ESPECIALLY don't let Beast Boy get any ideas inside his head about splashing me with water or burying me in the sand."

Robin laughed. "Alright, I'll let him know. It's good to know that you will be joining us."

Raven turned off the communicator and made her way towards the library. The library was a big modern building that harbored so many books and titles that Raven when she first went inside it didn't know where to begin. It was Raven's second favorite place to be other than Titan's tower. The only problem with Jump City's public library was the librarian, Miss Prudence.

A short round woman with intense make up, she would pry around the library like a vulture taking care that none of her precious books were harmed in any way. Raven hated her, only because she was always prying around like nobody's business and not to mention that Raven had a sneaky suspicion that Miss Prudence didn't like her very much.

She always treated her like Raven was a ticking time bomb, liable to go off at any minute.

Raven walked into the building off in one corner of her eye she noticed Prudence hanging around and casting her steely stare before prowling on. Raven dropped her big volume in the return box and then continued on forward to try and figure out what new book she would read.

As if there was a natural magnetic pull, Raven instinctively headed for the horror section. Her last book was a fantasy, which always got her in the mood to read a horror story. But for some strange reason none of these books seemed to attract her attention. From her left someone sneezed.

Raven turned to see who it was and saw a girl around her age staring at the books in the sci-fi section. She was the typical girl that you would find roaming around the library. Her red hair was up in a ponytail, her eyes were framed by a pair of enormous glasses, and she wore striped stocking that reminded Raven of Jinx's except this girl's were black and white.

The girl turned around and noticed Raven. Her eyes lit up with recognition and to Raven's dismay the girl walked up to her with a very strange stride.

"Oh my god, are you who I think you are?"

Raven thought this was a dumb question. I mean how many other people dressed up with a blue cloak and a black leotard, not to mention had lavender hair.

"Are you Raven, from the Teen Titans?" The girl asked again her eyes now the size of tennis balls.

"Err, yeah", Raven replied getting even more annoyed by her every second.

"Wow!" the girl grabbed Raven's hand and shook it violently. "My name is Karen Verda, it's an honor to finally make your acquaintance."

Raven remained emotionless as she stared at Karen.

"You know you are my favorite Titan," Karen proclaimed.

"Really?" Raven cocked her eyebrow. Usually girls liked Starfire, or Robin and sometimes in a rare case Beast Boy, the guys usually liked Cyborg… She had heard of very little people calling Raven their favorite.

"Yeah! Do you know why? Because you are totally like me!"

Raven forced a smile on her face. "Oh?"

"Yeah you and I are both girls!" _Smart chic this one, _thought Raven.

"And we both love to read!" Karen proclaimed this a little too loud which caused one of the librarians to shush them.

"Well that's nice. Listen I actually have to go now, I have to meet the others later on. But ugh…it was…er…nice talking to you."

"Oh but wait there is another reason why you and I are in common!" Karen then lowered her voice and drew closer to Raven.

"We both have magical powers," she whispered.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. _Oookay now she is just getting weird, I better get out of here before she tells me what cult she is a part of or something…_

"That's very interesting, but I seriously have to go and meet my"

"Wait! But don't you want to know what kind of powers I have?"

By now Raven was getting ticked off. "No", she answered point blank.

Karen looked hurt by this. Raven decided that this was the time for her to just walk away. As she turned to go, Karen grabbed her by the wrist. Raven turned around to face Karen, her teeth bared.

"But I can help you, my powers are awesome if you would only just"

"No! I am not interesting in seeing your so called powers! Will you please let go of my wrist and let me go?"

"But…"

"Now!"

This time Karen obeyed and let go of Raven's wrist. Raven thankful that she didn't have to resort to anything drastic stalked out of the library, hearing Prudence's yells behind her calling her to be more quiet next time.

Once Raven got home she grabbed a book from her bookshelf, the first one that she touched opened it up and began to read. The encounter with Karen had completely driven her meeting her friends at the beach away from her mind. Raven was annoyed and when she was annoyed she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone especially not Beast Boy who would more than likely even though she told Robin to tell him, try playing a prank on her.

Her communicator sounded and she picked it up. Beast Boy's face appeared on the screen. _Speak of the devil_, she thought.

"Hey Rae, how come you aren't coming?"

"I changed my mind Beast Boy I actually need this time to meditate."

"Oh, are you sure?"

Raven nodded and turned off the communicator before he could say anything else.

She looked down at her book, it was entitled _Edgar Allen Poe's Collection of Poems_. She smiled to herself and turned to her favorite poem: _The Raven._


End file.
